<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfairly Attractive by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968102">Unfairly Attractive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In love with Roommate’s Sibling AU</p>
<p>Iruka and Yamato are roommates. Kakashi is Yamato's older adopted brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfairly Attractive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kakashi doesn't even show up... Sorry. Brain isn't giving me anymore today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your brother is unfairly attractive,” Iruka said.</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Yamato said.</p>
<p>“And an absolute ass,” Iruka continued. </p>
<p>“I can agree with that.”</p>
<p>“I mean, who does he think he is? Offering to buy me things and pay my share of the rent. Like I can’t take care of myself!” Iruka said, voice growing louder.</p>
<p>“He’s rich,” Yamato said with a shrug. “It’s how he shows affection.”</p>
<p>“Well, he should stop. It’s insulting.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Tell him he’s being insulting.”</p>
<p>“I could. But… He won’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Because he’s an ass.”</p>
<p>“That. And he’s trying to impress you.”</p>
<p>“Why?!”</p>
<p>“Cause he thinks you’re unfairly attractive,” Yamato said with a shrug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://gingerann.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23">Twitter</a>.</p>
<p>Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>